


U&K的恋爱物语

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	U&K的恋爱物语

一个关于U和K的双箭头小甜饼。  
又是起名废的一天。  
祝U先生的solo大发，K宝贝的事业红火。

 

（祝高考的小姐妹顺利，看完这篇文能背几个单词）  
（好像u打头的单词也没什么考点）

 

 

 

 

 

K姓大明星和艺名U的大明星是一对人气很高的cp。  
人气高到什么份上呢？  
自打K解约后，UK二人分道扬镳多年，几乎零互动，然而cp饭大军依然数量庞大——原因就是两个人时常或暗戳戳或明晃晃地发糖砸锤，叫人不信都不行。

 

① upset 心烦意乱

“喂？我拍完视频了。”K靠在沙发上，一边歪着头讲电话，一边揪着衬衫胸口的logo玩。  
“嗯？”对面传来低低的一声疑问，也不知是对视频表示疑惑还是对这通电话表示疑惑。  
“就是、中国的微博上用的。”K觉得对面那个人大概没听明白，顿了顿又补充道，“穿了那件衬衫。”  
电话那头的U沉默了几秒：“嗯。正巧是中国的饭送的，挺好。”

“挺好”个屁啊！你这是哄小孩子还是宠物狗啊？怎么不说“做得真棒”、“干得漂亮”、“good job”呢？  
K努力忍住嘴边的脏话，半天憋出一句：“那……用还给你吗？”  
其实话一出口他就后悔了。谁还不是个韩流帝王人气star了？被别人穿过的衣服，就算穿过几十秒就脱下来归还，可谁愿意接着穿啊？  
电话那头的U想必也是被这句奇葩发言打了个懵逼，一时没回应，电话里的空气突然安静。  
说出去的话咽不回来，K也舍不得扇自己一巴掌，只好不尴不尬地干笑了两声：“哈哈……开个玩笑……那我就收下了。你别说，挺好看的，我穿正合适。”  
“……挺好。”

又他妈是这句。电视上看他挺能说会道的，怎么到这儿反而惜字如金了，显得自己这个八百年没上过韩国电视节目的人格外唠叨。  
真闹心。K气呼呼地挂了电话。  
现在的触屏智能手机有什么好的，还不如十几年前用的那种屏幕模糊有十来个按键的小手机，两个人吵架时候一指头按下去把电话挂掉，贼爽。

 

② unilateral 单方面的

U看着屏幕上的“通话结束”，挠了挠后脑勺。  
这张嘴怎么这么笨啊——他用四只修长的手指用力拍了下自己抿紧的嘴唇。  
刚才K说要不要还衣服的时候，就该立刻答应下来的，犹豫个什么劲儿啊！  
不过就算还回来又能怎么样呢，自己再穿一遍？这个套路已经用牛仔衣玩过了，那次K的态度不置可否，也看不出他是乐意还是不乐意，反正cp饭们是高兴得一批，沸沸扬扬地说道了大半年。再拿白衬衫来一遍，恐怕也掀不起什么大风浪，再说，万一弄得K不满可就坏了。  
毕竟K的脾气比小孩儿还难捉摸，时晴时雨，顺毛状态任你蹂躏，一旦炸毛不定干出什么事儿呢。想想也认识快二十年了，这兔崽子的习性他太了解了。  
这真不是骂人，在U看来K就是个兔子，看着软绵绵挺可爱，咬人老他妈疼了。

不然U咋能到现在都不敢告白？

要说全世界最嗑UK这对cp的头号真爱饭，那必定是U本人无误了。毕竟全世界没人比U自己更想让U把K追到手。  
多亏早些年UK势力登场早场面壮，粉红也好小道也罢，反正是搞得风生水起红红火火热热闹闹。幸亏有这股子热情在，之后K的解约拆了cp却没拆了抱团取暖的cp饭。  
当年K解约走了以后，U整天跟丢了魂儿似的，不知道的还以为全智贤结婚了——然而几年后全智贤真的结婚时U其实一点反应都没有。  
原因很简单。  
哪他妈有全智贤啥事儿啊？  
每次一提全智贤U的小眼神就滴溜溜往K那跑，K眼睛本来就大，看谁都直勾勾的，冷不丁瞟到U的时候，那叫一个小鹿乱撞。虽然直到后来U才发现，K那并不是吃醋而是因为近视，自己还暗自青春疼痛了很久。

单相思苦，单相思不能单相思的人更苦，单相思一个不能单相思的人还得表面卖腐更是苦上加苦。

 

③ undetected 未被发现

520那天，K把提前拍好的视频发了微博，果不其然，cp饭歌舞升平红旗招展欢欢喜喜过大年。  
靠着奇怪的机翻磕磕巴巴地看了几页cp饭们的评论后，K放下了手机。他跑去把那件衬衫洗干净熨平了，齐齐整整叠成小方块，最上面正好露出那个红色爱心和字母A的logo。  
“今后应该是没人再穿你了，作为一件2019新款衬衫，你的使命到此为止了，愿上帝保佑你，转世投胎做件招人待见的好衣裳。阿门。”  
推回衣柜的抽屉，K兴致缺缺地往床上一躺，总觉得心里不痛快。

表面卖腐这个协议是谁提出的来着K不记得了，反正早在前东家那里做艺人的时候，他就习惯了和U搂搂抱抱亲亲热热，现在不过是按饭的喜好偶尔合作卖个腐，自然不在话下。谁让公司里他和U是最熟的呢？再说又不是没一起睡过觉洗过澡，他有的我也有，没啥可看的——顶多就是他个子高一点，大腿壮一点，嘴角的痣性感一点，手好看一点……

打住。  
K起身走到落地镜前打量自己。  
四舍五入一米八我个子也不低；  
下肢是没劲儿，但我这可是细长直模特腿；  
痣？就像谁他妈没有痣一样，我光一边脸上就俩好吗，还是泪痣呢，我下巴底那还有胎记呢；  
我手确实是肉乎乎的不好看，可我……我、我胳肢窝干净啊！不像那熊小子一点都不讲究……

打住。  
K冲镜子里的自己撇撇嘴。  
切，好的都让他占了，就他能，就他招人稀罕，十里八村的小姑娘都喜欢他行了吧。哦对了，据说gay圈小零也都可喜欢他了，男女通吃，牛逼啊臭小子。  
厉害死你。

镜子里那双粉嫩的嘴唇越噘越高，两道精致的眉也越拧越紧。  
K眨眨眼使劲晃晃脑袋——这可不行，做人不能妄自菲薄。  
换个角度考虑，和这种国民理想型搞cp卖腐，也不吃亏嘛，工作业绩互帮互助，隔三差五还能收到他送的衣服啥的。  
最重要的是，全世界都觉得这盘儿亮条儿顺会疼人的完美男友是他家的啊，为了他又是唱情歌又是拍vcr的，这不就美滋滋？

可是K心里一点也不美滋滋。  
因为他们不过是cp，是卖腐，都是假的。  
这男人并不是他的，总有一天要让人家抢了去的。  
凭什么啊？伺候了自己十几二十年的好男人拱手让人？  
这要是回头让人一说“哟K这是做了前人种树给后人乘凉啦”、“培养出这么好的男人不好好珍惜送人了哦”、“K这个小子真是人心不足蛇吞象呀”云云，这可不像话。  
越想越闹心，K差点被自己的脑洞弄得上了火。

害，你看这事儿整的。

 

④ unintended 无意识的

“今晚我有事儿，抱歉。”客客气气地回绝了所有的不论男女公私大小的一切邀请和预约，U急急火火地下班了。  
开什么玩笑，没空没空通通没空！今天可是有K在日本每月做一次MC的电台节目的！  
其实U不怎么看或者听日本的节目，毕竟不是母语，虽然能轻松听懂，但是差着那么一层就达不到通过娱乐节目放松心情的效果了，还不如看刘大神和虎东哥搞笑。  
但是这可是K的电台节目啊！这兔崽子嘴皮利索得很，要不是他记性差学不来太多语言，估计他能包揽至少十八国的综艺节目。

“大家正在烦恼的事情，将由我来解答哟！”  
“首先……啊，是位10代的男性呢。‘我对同班的一个孩子一见钟情了，每天都在秘密的单相思中，请给我些建议吧’——是高中生吧？”

U被紫菜汤呛了一口。

“这不需要建议吧……单相思的话，无疾而终不是也很美好吗？”K讲日语的声音似乎比讲韩语的时候更加温柔。  
“一个人喜欢另一个人，当然会为了有结果而去努力，但就算没有结果也很好不是吗？如果告白了，也许会顺利，不过万一失败了被拒绝了就……”  
“可即使失败了，那种悲伤、那种单恋过的心情，也是很美丽的回忆不是吗？”

“但是现在这种情况下好像并不美丽……”  
另一位电台mc的吐槽一出口，戴着耳机的U疯狂点头。美丽个毛线！饱汉子不知饿汉饥，站着说话不腰疼！简直是教科书般的恃宠而骄骄傲放纵纵享丝滑滑嫩可口口不择言。  
好像混进了奇怪的词语？

“哈哈……那这样的话，就告白吧！拿出勇气！虽然可能会被拒绝……”电台里被人用一大堆词语严厉抨击的K当然并不会受到影响，依然嘻嘻哈哈侃侃而谈，“如果被拒绝了可以给我发消息哦！毕竟太顺利就不好玩了嘛哈哈哈……”

U把手里的不锈钢勺子咬得咯吱咯吱响。  
行，告白！这可是你说的！  
拿出了十二分勇气的U，努力按下“现在就告白”的冲动听完了整期节目，很不幸被更有冲击力的K的色气asmr冲昏了头脑，勇气值归零，欲望值爆表，摘下耳机骂骂咧咧跑进了浴室。

痛快地释放完一发，U边洗手边认真回想分析。听完那种喘息还能坐怀不乱的肯定不是正常人，所以自己属于正常反应，不丢脸，不羞羞。  
那岂不是大家都想着他的声音做了羞羞的事儿？  
气不打一处来，想立刻打电话过去质问吧，一没资格二没作用三没意义，还是别费劲了。

U郁闷地抬起头看看镜子里的那张脸。  
自己被几万人包围在一块舞台上唱唱跳跳都没在怕的，怎么对着那只兔子就这么怂呢？

 

⑤ upfront 诚实；坦诚

刚吃过晚饭，手机突然叫起来，U的名字还出现在屏幕上，K着实吓了一跳。  
要怪就怪昨天那个电台。高中小男孩不好好学习准备高考，瞎问的什么破问题？当他是深夜情感咨询师了？  
什么一见钟情，什么秘密地单相思，他怎么可能知道！  
他又没有对谁一见钟情过，也没有单相思过。  
但如果说，“第一次看见U觉得他跳舞又帅又耀眼”也算一见钟情的话……

电话铃声越来越大，K赶紧回过神接了电话。  
“喂？”  
“喂。”  
心脏在胸腔里发出咚咚地闷响。  
“在忙吗？”  
“没，在家。”  
他、他要是说些奇怪的话，我就、我就……  
“你……ins头像怎么换了？”  
“……啊？”

K真想打开那家伙的小脑瓜看看里面是什么构造。  
特意打电话就为了问他为什么换ins头像？

于是K把最近网络上流行的“答错就换上这个头像三天吧”给U大概说了一遍。要知道，即使是笑话，像讲解课文一样给另一个人说过后也就变得不好笑了——就像K现在这样。  
我他妈堂堂一个大明星居然在浪费时间给别人讲我为什么要把ins换成企鹅头像？  
K狠狠地给自己翻了个白眼。  
“倒是挺可爱的，怎么还没人找我玩这个游戏？”  
“你八百年不上ins，找你玩有什么好玩的？”  
“哈哈哈……说的也是。”那个人笑的方式十几年都没变过。

“你打电话来就为了说这个？”K突然问道。  
电话那头隐约有嘈杂的声音，U大概是在工作中抽空打了电话。  
他深吸了一口气：“在中啊。”  
K心里咯噔一下。  
“那个、抱歉，我这边还有事儿，下次再聊。”

慌忙挂了电话后，K看着已经黑了的屏幕发呆。  
U总喜欢用那种方式念他的名字。  
十来岁的时候那样喊他一般是撒娇央求去他的小出租屋蹭吃蹭住；  
出道以后那样喊他，大概是头疼他又记错了歌词跳错了舞步；  
人气越来越高，再那样喊他就是发牢骚嫌他不怎么和自己玩，总找朋友喝酒；  
最累的那几年那样喊他，是看不得他吃不好睡不好，哄他多吃多笑多休息。  
想想U最后一次用那种声音喊他大概是他解约的时候，不过U只是低低地唤了K的名字，却再没有下文。  
有十年了吧？K愣愣地想着。  
他叫自己名字的方式或温柔或可爱或严肃或伤感。  
“在中啊”、“在中啊”。  
他有十年不曾这么好好地念过自己的名字了。  
自己怎么却记得这么清楚呢？大概自己真的有一颗矫情少女心，整天瞎寻思？

可事实证明，少女心撩一次行，撩多了就没意思了。  
U给他连着打了三天的电话，翻来覆去绕着他的企鹅头像尬聊。  
大有“你不把企鹅头像换掉我就要骚扰你到底”的气势。  
不是，这企鹅怎么着他了？  
忍无可忍无需再忍，K一记直球抛了过去：“你是不是觉得我这头像很丑？”  
“没有啊？”  
“那你怎么回事？从我换上这个企鹅你就开始天天给我打电话——碍你眼了？我今天就换，现在就换！”  
“我、我不是这个意思！”U吓得差点飙方言，“我就是……就是想跟你聊聊天嘛。”  
委屈巴巴的语气搞得K一时不知该说些什么了。  
“……那就聊呗。”他小声道，“不过聊点别的行吗，我不想尬聊企鹅头像了。”  
“好。”那头的情绪明显又轻快起来，“你想聊点什么？”  
……你打过来的电话问我聊什么？K被这傻子气得牙痒痒。

“最近忙吗？solo怎么样了？”  
“挺顺利的。你呢？巡演累吗？”  
“还好，上一场后休息了好几天了，过两天在和歌山继续。”  
“个巡肯定累，中间有休息挺好的，多注意嗓子。”  
K被突如其来的直白关心吓得差点结巴：“说、说是休息，其实综艺啊电台什么的一直也没断。”  
“嗯，我有空的时候会看你的节目。”U的声音在电话里显得更低沉，“电台也听。”

K觉得自己的心脏像兔子一样扑通扑通地跳着，他努力在凌乱的心跳声中找到自己的声音。  
“我做的电台……有意思吗？”  
“很有趣，效果很好。”  
两个人突然都沉默下来，安静得K想确定一下是否还在通话状态，然后U再次低低地开口了。  
“在中啊。”  
“……嗯？”  
“我对认识的一个孩子一见钟情了。”U突然换了日语讲话，“每天都在秘密地单相思中。”  
K愣了一下，还没来得及说什么，U就继续说了下去。  
“这段单相思已经太久太久了。所以我不想无疾而终，也不想有什么悲伤的回忆。”  
“所以，请给我点建议吧。”

什么嘛这是……K感觉自己脸颊发烫，摸了摸耳朵，一定是红透了。  
半晌没有听到回应，U可能也有点着急，又换回了韩语：“在中？”  
“我听、听着呢。”K连忙回答。  
“那你……给点建议吧？”  
这是什么满肚子坏水的臭小子，赶鸭子上架还要问鸭子是什么态度——K捂着烧红的脸悄没声儿地笑起来。

有时候谈恋爱就是傻不拉几的，就算是两个三十多岁的男人，遇到恋爱还不是和十几岁的高中生一样？

 

⑥ unprecedented 前所未有的

K在家翻相册的时候翻到了在宠物店第一次遇见两只猫的小视频。nene看上去胆子有点小，大眼睛圆溜溜的，颤着细细的胡须叫都不太敢叫，整个一柔柔弱弱的小姑娘；倒是旁边的koko毫不害怕，一脸好奇地盯着镜头，虎头虎脑的样子却透着一股子机灵劲儿。

还真有点像小时候的他们。

于是把企鹅头像撤掉后，K没再用自己的照片，换成了nene。

“今天也要注意安全。”U最近的工作忙得很，又是solo专又是综艺又是广告，几乎是挤时间跟他联系。  
“嗯，你也别太累，记得按时吃饭。”K答道。

K皱皱眉——这状态不太对。刚刚确认恋爱关系的情侣不是应该如胶似漆甜言蜜语你侬我侬吗？他们两个这对话的气氛和交往之前分明没有区别啊！

“在中？”U把神游的他叫了回来，“听到了吗，别穿太少。”  
“这都快六月了。”这人真的一点也不浪漫，K噘着嘴小声抗议，“放心，不会着凉的。”  
U在那头只沉默了一下，倒不是像K一样抱怨，而是特意压低了音量，轻轻地说：“我只是吃醋。”

吃吃吃谁家的醋啊！K只觉得血气呼地涌上脑顶，差点咬了自己的舌头。  
“知道了！”害羞的兔子妄图装作凶狠咬人状掩饰自己，“啰啰嗦嗦的……挂了挂了。”  
“你都不吃醋的啊。”U撒娇的尾音打了一百八十个弯。  
真幼稚。“我有什么可吃醋的？是说前一阵你和女前辈拍综艺？还是你片场关心女staff？还是你的那群性感女伴舞？”  
……越想越气，U还在那边嘿嘿地笑。  
“你、你管我吃不吃醋呢。”K说完就挂了电话。

真希望今后的触屏手机开发一个“挂电话键”，越大越好，以供发泄。

本以为吃醋事件就这么酸溜溜地过去了。  
直到K上小号看见了U发的ins。

呸，还#今天#，骗谁呢，这不是拍汽车广告那天吗？  
我想想。  
不就520那天嘛。  
装模作样。  
K看着照片里他身后的那一把把锁。  
看来那件衬衫还不用着急投胎。

 

⑦ upcoming 即将来临

5月28日，U的首张solo专《True Colors》正式官宣。

U忙得脚打后脑勺，一天都没抽出空来联系K。不过还好K也忙着公演，没时间发脾气，甚至还连更沙雕ins以示“我没生气”。  
直到晚上才终于能疲惫地躺下，U打开手机就看见那一连串的ins，以及两个人空空如也的消息列表。  
得了，哄呗。

U的电话打过来的前一秒，K还在看着那个金属感的logo咧着嘴傻笑。

UK。  
U&K。  
挺好。  
呸，什么时候自己也不知不觉和那傻子一样把“挺好”挂嘴边了？

 

“喂，中儿呀？”  
“干嘛！”


End file.
